Dawn
by saphira15
Summary: Tig a perdu Dawn et son monde s'écroule. Comment faire son deuil avec autant de culpabilité ? Comment survivre à ça ? Puisqu'il s'agit de Tig, rating M très justifié. OS


_Un OS sur Tig, durant la saison 5, juste après les premiers épisodes. Il s'agit de ma première fiction sur Sons Of Anarchy donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

 _Résumé : Tig a perdu Dawn et son monde s'écroule. Comment faire son deuil avec autant de culpabilité ? Comment survivre à ça ? _

_Attention **rating M** pour violence, mots crus et sexe et parce que de toute façon ça parle de Tig._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **DAWN**

Un dernier coup de rein. Ses mains se serrent compulsivement sur les fesses brunies, ses doigts s'enfoncent dans la chair tendre tandis que son membre fouille jusqu'au plus profond de la chaleur féminine. Il l'attire à lui une dernière fois et jouit bruyamment, gueulant et jurant abondamment tandis qu'il se vide à l'intérieur de sa compagne d'un soir.

Totalement essoufflé, il s'effondre sur le dessus de lit plein de fleurs et remet son slip sale en soupirant.

La pute qu'il vient de se taper s'étire longuement à côté de lui, continuant ses petits bruits de satisfaction qu'elle pousse depuis le début de leur petite affaire. Ses seins nus frottent le tissu rêche et elle se tourne sur elle-même pour faire face à son client, lui souriant de ses lèvres gonflées artificiellement et de ses yeux si noirs qu'on pourrait parier qu'elle s'est fait cogner. Toujours parfaitement nue, elle déplace son doigt de ses seins à la couverture, puis de la couverture au bras de l'homme qui la paie, puis à son torse, laissant ses doigts aller et venir sur la peau dure.

Une tape sur la main la stoppe net dans son mouvement.

-Lâche-moi, grogne Tig sans le moindre regard pour elle. Rhabille-toi et va traîner sa chatte puante ailleurs.

Elle lui lance un regard courroucé mais ne répond rien. Elle sait parfaitement qu'elle n'y gagnera rien. Non seulement elle risque de se faire une mauvaise réputation au sein de la maison close, chose qu'elle ne veut surtout pas, mais elle connait Tig, parce qu'il est un habitué des lieux. Elle sait qu'il peut se montrer très violent quand on le contrarie et elle ne veut surtout pas se retrouver entre un mur et son poing. Aussi elle marmonne une insulte en espagnol et saute du lit, attrape la fine robe qu'elle met juste avant ses passes et sort de la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Tig s'effondre sur le lit et fixe le plafond. Il est épuisé, bien plus mentalement que physiquement et il rêve de s'endormir mais il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas.

Des flashs envahissent déjà son cerveau, des bribes de souvenirs glacent son esprit et il se redresse d'un coup, enfile ses vêtements en vitesse et s'enfuie loin du bordel. La nuit est claire ce soir-là et Tig voit très bien où il est : une ruelle sombre, des putes à tous les coins de rues, des putes qui portent sûrement en elle des tas de cochonneries. Le quartier est mal famé mais cela n'a aucune importance pour Tig. Plus rien n'a d'importance. _Mon dieu, Dawnie..._

Il enfourche sa moto, savoure l'instant bref mais intense de bien être qui s'empare de lui alors qu'il met en gaz et démarre sur les chapeaux de roue.

Mais ça ne dure pas.

Ça ne dure jamais.

Quelques mètres et les images reviennent, plus fortes et plus intenses et des larmes brouillent ses yeux et sa gorge se serre et il veut tuer, tuer, broyer, défoncer, n'importe quoi qui fasse taire la douleur, _s'il vous plait, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide, je vous en prie._

Il avise une fille sur le bord de la route. Elle est seule et elle est inquiète, il le voit à la façon dont elle essaye vainement de tirer les deux pans de son minuscule gilet sur sa poitrine, façon dérisoire de se couvrir, de se soustraire au regard des hommes.

Mais Tig l'a vue. Et Tig a besoin de penser à autre chose.

Il s'arrête devant elle. Elle le regarde, surprise. C'est sûrement son premier client de la soirée. Il fouille dans la poche de son jeans élimé, trouve quelques billets de vingt dollars. Il en saisit cinq, les plie et les tend à la gamine. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Un coup dans le ventre, qu'il tente d'oublier.

 _Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il fait..._

Il est sur le point de se détourner et de fuir loin d'elle quand elle dit :

-C'est bon, il y a le compte. Tu veux le faire où ?

Aussitôt, Tig est satisfait. Sa voix est mature, pas celle d'une petite fille, pas celle de _sa_ fille, _mon dieu, arrête de penser_ et il hoche la tête. Il prend la main de la fille, la fait monter à l'arrière de sa moto. Elle se laisse faire, en silence. Tig vint d'acheter sa coopération. Il sait que, pendant l'heure qui suit, peut-être moins si la fatigue le surprend plus tôt, il l'espère vraiment, la fille sera totalement à lui, rien qu'à lui. Il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voudra d'elle, tout, absolument tout. Qu'elle ne pourra rien faire pour se défendre.

C'est pour cela que Tig aime les putes. Les putes font tout ce qu'on leur demande sans que jamais Tig n'ait l'impression de les forcer à quoique ce soit. Il pense soudainement, alors qu'il file sur la route asphaltée du centre-ville, que le monde serait moins rempli de malades si les mecs prenaient plus le temps d'aller se vider les couilles dans de vraies femmes.

Il l'emmène dans un coin qu'il connait. Il sait qu'il n'y aurait personne.

La fille ne dit rien, professionnelle. Elle sait pertinemment que les clients n'aiment pas les filles trop bavardes, ils veulent des filles qui se rapprochent le plus possible de la femme qu'ils désirent.

La fille le sait, ça. Un homme qui vient voir une prostituée dans son genre cherche quelqu'un en particulier et elle est une sorte d'exutoire. La fille a toujours des prénoms différents, Cindy, Maeva, Chérie, Joy. Je t'aime. Elle sait quoi dire et quoi taire. Et là, elle sait qu'elle doit se taire. Sa seule présence semble faire son effet sur l'homme qui la conduit elle ne sait où.

Elle ne se laisse pas souvent emmener par les clients. Mais avec ce gars, elle a accepté. Parce qu'elle a eu pitié de lui. Elle a su, en voyant son regard brisé et sa face si désespérée, qu'il n'avait pas la tête à lui faire le moindre mal. Peut-être que si elle est suffisamment gentille, il lui donnera même un bonus supplémentaire. Peut-être qu'il pourra devenir un client régulier.

Il n'est pas terrible mais il a de beaux yeux et il est touchant et ça, la prostituée n'a pas souvent l'occasion de le voir chez un homme.

Tig arrête la moto sur un coin d'herbe sèche.

Il n'y a rien autour d'eux, juste quelques collines silencieuses qui leur offrent une protection au voyeurisme. L'endroit n'est pas plongé dans le noir et est presque romantique et la prostituée se dit qu'elle a eu raison. Que l'homme a tout simplement besoin de parler, peut-être quelques baisers, un _je t'aime_ susurré à l'oreille, un massage à la rigueur, mais pour une fois, elle n'aura peut-être même pas à enlever sa jupe.

Elle a tort, évidemment.

Tig ne cherche pas de _je t'aime_. Ni de baiser.

Tig cherche à s'épuiser. Il cherche la délivrance par tous les moyens et son esprit tordu pense qu'il ne peut l'obtenir que par la délivrance sexuelle. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est s'évanouir de plaisir et ne lui jamais avoir à penser à elle.

Elle.

Elle.

 _Mon Dieu._

Alors, dès qu'ils descendent de moto, Tig l'attrape et la couche par terre. Il ôte son pantalon, garde sa chemise. Il soulève la jupe de la fille qui se laisse faire, habituée. Il tire sur son string rose bonbon, détourne le regard quand il aperçoit dans la pénombre la tête d'Hello Kitty sur le devant de la minuscule culotte. Pas de doute que cela doit exciter plus d'un homme, une fille qui semble à peine majeure et qui fait comme si elle ne l'était pas. Un éclair passe dans ses yeux et il demande :

-Tu as quel âge ?

La prostitué remarque qu'il ne lui a même pas demandé son prénom. D'habitude, c'est l'inverse, les hommes qu'elle rencontre sont obnubilés par son prénom, comme si c'était une sorte de trophée pour eux. Mais non. Elle pense que c'est la première fois qu'un homme pense à lui demander son âge.

Alors elle ment :

-27 ans.

Elle sait qu'elle a bien répondu. Le visage de l'homme se détend et il reprend son chemin vers son intimité. Il passe un doigt contre son clitoris, elle halète malgré elle. Il l'enfonce dans son vagin, ressort et la touche, doucement, gentiment, il la prépare, elle le sait, elle n'est pas naïve, mais elle remarque quand même qu'il semble faire en sorte que ce soit un minimum appréciable pour elle. Lentement, il la caresse, plus vite, plus fort, et elle sent un début de véritable plaisir se construire en elle.

Quand il estime qu'elle est assez lubrifiée, il sort son membre et, s'allongeant sur elle, ses mains prenant appui de chaque côté de sa tête, il la pénètre d'un coup fort et puissant. La fille ne dit rien mais elle n'a pas mal. C'est déjà bien. Tig commence à bouger, d'abord lentement, puis plus vite, encore plus vite, et bientôt sans aucun rythme, se laissant aller à l'abandon dans ses bras.

Il s'effondre sur elle. La fille se retourne doucement, le tient contre sa poitrine, pose sa tête bouclée entre ses seins et le tient là, contre elle, sans un mot.

Tig reste un long moment-là, immobile. Ils ne disent rien. La fille s'ennuie. Mais elle fait comme si elle ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs qu'ici. Elle joue bien.

Pas assez bien pour Tig. Il remarque rapidement ses soupirs et le fait qu'elle joue avec l'herbe qui l'entoure. Alors il sait qu'il a trop fait durer l'instant. Il se redresse, tente de cacher son visage du mieux qu'il le peut. Il sait que, dans la pénombre, la fille n'a pas réellement vu son visage et il veut que ça reste comme ça. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il a osé montrer un peu de sa fragilité à une personne du sexe opposé et il ne veut surtout pas que l'histoire s'ébruite. Le meilleur moyen de s'assurer de cela reste entre eux est que la fille ne puisse pas le reconnaitre.

Sans un mot, il monte sur sa moto, attend que la fille fasse de même.

Il la reconduit là où il l'a prise, détourne le regard et repart sur la route, laissant une fille intriguée par ce curieux personnage et touchée par toute cette douleur qui semble émaner de lui.

Enfin épuisé, Tig rentre chez lui. Il emprunte les routes qu'il a si souvent parcourues au fil des années, les rues qu'il connait si bien et pourtant si mal. Si mal. Il se rend compte qu'il ne sait rien de ces rues quand il entend un hurlement provenant d'une sombre ruelle sur sa droite, une ruelle qu'il n'a jamais remarquée.

Elle est flaquée entre deux grands immeubles qui se battent pour prendre la dominance sur l'autre. Quelques poubelles bouchent la vue. Tig arrête le moteur, attend. Et un autre hurlement. Un hurlement poussé si fort qui fait trembler la cage thoracique de Tig, qui fait trembler son cœur et tout à coup il se retrouve projeté des mois plus tôt et les cris il les reconnait.

La peur.

Non pire.

La terreur ultime.

 _Au mon dieu, au mon dieu Dawn….Dawn…Dawn._

Il se revoit face à sa fille, il la revoit mourir et elle crie, mon dieu, elle crie et _faites-la taire je vous en prie je vais vous tuer, s'il vous plait, mon dieu…_

Tig saute hors de sa moto et s'élance dans la petite rue mal éclairée. Tout d'abord, il ne voit rien, puis, en fronçant les sourcils, il comprend. Un homme serre comme un mur une jeune fille qui hurle et se débat et de là où il est, Tig voit l'homme qui arrache à l'aide d'un couteau le pantalon de la fille, l'entaillant violement au passage, et il arrache sa culotte et son pénis rentre dans…

Tig a déjà bondi. Il grogne en percutant de tout son poids le violeur. Celui-ci s'éclate contre le gros conteneur à poubelles, son crâne s'ouvre en deux sous la pression et il crache du sang. Encore en vie, pas pour longtemps. Tig serre son poings, le lance tel un boulet de canon sur la face de rat du gars, entend ses os céder sous le choc, entend ses propres os également mais il n'en a que faire. La douleur le calme, la douleur lui fait du bien. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir mal à la place de Dawn. Il frappe, il frappe et il frappe encore et continue jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne lui réponde, jusqu'à ce que, en le lâchant, le corps sans vie du violeur tombe au sol dans un bruit mou.

A bout de souffle, le visage plein de gouttelettes de sang qui commence à sécher sur sa face, Tig se tourne vers la gamine qu'il vient de sauver. Celle-ci est prostrée sur le sol et pleure doucement. Elle ne semble pas avoir peur de lui. Peut-être qu'elle comprend qu'il vient juste de la sauver. Il l'espère.

Il soupire, saisit le cadavre du mieux qu'il peut et le lance dans la benne à ordures. Il fait de la place entre les sacs poubelles, en soulève un pour fourrer le corps en dessous, recommence jusqu'à ce que la victime coule entre les déchets. Là où est sa place.

Sa main lui fait mal, il est heureux. Il se sent fier. Il n'a pas le moindre remord pour la vie qu'il vient de prendre. Son esprit endolori ne voit que la vie qu'il vient de sauver.

Il est presque déçu que l'homme soit mort aussi vite, il ne se sent bien que lorsqu'il tue, lorsqu'il fait du mal, lorsqu'il laisse toute sa douleur et toute sa tristesse et toute sa honte s'échapper de lui.

Mais lorsqu'il s'agenouille à côté de la pauvre fille, la violence qui a guidé ses gestes s'évanouit dans le ciel sombre.

La gamine est brune, ses cheveux longs et bouclés coulent autour de sa tête et cache ses larmes qu'elle ne semble pas vouloir montrer. Elle porte une jolie robe blanche tâchée de son sang.

Tig ne sait pas quoi dire. Il hésite, songe un instant à la laisser là puis se ravise. Il ne peut pas faire ça. Il le sait.

-Hey ma belle, c'est fini. Ce connard est mort. Tout va bien.

La fille sanglote toujours, mais elle semble se calmer à l'entente des mots de Tig. C'est la première fois qu'il fait aussi attention à ce qu'il dit. Il ne veut pas lui faire peur. Il veut juste faire ce qu'il faut, pour une fois. Alors, sans trop savoir s'il choisit la bonne option, il approche sa main doucement, laissant le temps à la fille de voir qu'il ne lui veut aucun mal. Lentement, ses doigts approchent l'avant-bras de la fille et saisissent doucement son poignet. La fille hoquète de surprise et de peur et elle a comme premier instinct de se tasser encore plus sur elle-même.

-Je ne te ferais pas de mal, promet Tig. Mais tu dois me laisser t'aider. Tu ne peux pas rester ici.

A force de la cajoler, la fille finit par se détendre. Elle relève la tête et croise le regard de Tig, dont le souffle se coupe.

 _Merde,_ cette fille est vraiment belle. Elle a de grands yeux marron qui expriment toute l'innocence du monde. Des joues rebondies, une bouche fine, elle s'est maquillée et les larmes et la peur ont fait couler le mascara sur ses joues et sous son menton, mais Tig ne voit pas comment cela peut la rendre moins belle. Il grogne à l'encontre de l'abruti qui a osé s'en prendre à une fille comme elle.

Il essaie de lui sourire, se rend compte qu'il doit faire une sorte de grimace et laisse ses yeux parler pour lui. Il sait qu'il a des yeux expressifs et il s'en sert pour lui prouver qu'il ne veut surtout pas lui faire du mal ni la forcer à quoique ce soit. Malgré cela, il ne peut pas la laisser là. Elle a crié et elle a dû alerter les voisins, qui, trop inquiets pour leur petite sécurité, ont cru faire ce qu'il fallait, tout ce qu'il fallait, en appelant les policiers. Et ceux-ci doivent déjà être en route. Ils ne mettront pas longtemps à trouver le cadavre et la fille risquera de se retrouver en première ligne. Et lui…Il ne fallait pas qu'il ait le moindre problème, pas maintenant. Pope ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui en prison.

Alors, doucement, ne voulant pas effrayer encore un peu plus cette fille qui avait déjà trop souffert, il tendit une main vers elle, la laissant observer la peau couverte de tatouages, l'observant regarder ses bagues qui pendent sur ses doigts avant d'arriver à poser une main douce et blanche dans celle, grande et rude, de Tig.

Celui-ci hoche la tête et se relève doucement, entrainant la fille avec lui. Son coeur se serre quand il voit la robe tomber au sol, à moitié déchirée, et quand il voit les mains de la gamine qui essayent vainement de cacher son intimité. Ce geste de pudeur dérisoire le bouleverse et il doit fermer les yeux pour ne pas céder à la violence. A sa violence.

Il quitte sa veste en cuir, la met à la fille qui l'accepte sans un mot. Elle est petite et la veste est assez basse pour cacher son entrejambe tachée de sang. Elle pleure, sanglote doucement et ne semble pas être capable de marcher. Alors Tig lui prend la main, doucement, lui montrant chacun de ses gestes, ne voulant pas qu'elle se sente une seule fois prise en traitre.

Elle accepte et le suit. Alors ils sortent de la ruelle, là où la moto de Tig attend bien sagement. Il n'y a personne dans les parages.

Tig se tourne vers elle et dit :

-J'habite pas loin d'ici. Si tu veux, tu peux venir. Je connais un médecin qui peut te soigner. Je…Sinon, je peux te déposer dans un hôpital. Mais…Je ne pourrais pas venir avec toi. C'est pas trop le moment pour que je me fasse remarquer.

La fille pleure en réponse, alors Tig amène doucement sa main pour soulever le menton de la gamine et croiser son regard. _Mon Dieu, ses yeux…_

-Il faut que tu me répondes…

-Je…Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital.

-Ok.

Tig s'installe sur sa moto et attend qu'elle en fasse de même, derrière lui. Mais comme rien ne vient, il tourne la tête vers elle. Elle tremble, ses mais tremblent, tout son être tremble et Tig a l'impression qu'elle fait un effort surhumain pour dire :

-Je…Je ne peux pas…

Alors Tig comprend. Si cet abruti l'a blessée entre les jambes, elle ne peut décemment pas s'asseoir à califourchon sur sa moto. Alors Tig recule sur le siège et lui dit :

-Ok, alors viens là.

Elle le regarde sans bouger.

-Il faut que tu aies confiance tu sais ? Je ne te ferais aucun mal, je te le promets.

La fille hoche la tête, sans parler, sans le regarder, et Tig a la forte impression qu'elle n'est pas vraiment là, qu'elle s'est retranchée dans son esprit et qu'elle se fiche de ce qu'il lui arrive, ici, dans le présent. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tig a été dans cet état-là avant alors il comprend. Il lui offre sa main, encore une fois, et elle accepte, il la tire vers lui et la fait asseoir de travers sur la selle de vélo, ses jambes pendant toutes les deux d'un côté de la moto. Tig grogne, sent qu'il n'est pas du tout en confiance sur une moto si déséquilibrée mais il ne dit rien.

Il met les gaz, serre la taille de la fille d'une main pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe et démarre en trombe dans la nuit noire. Il parcourt une dizaine de kilomètres ainsi, desserrant son emprise sur la gamine juste le temps de freiner ou de passer une vitesse, et la fille a machinalement trouvé sa place contre le torse de Tig, sa tête plongée dans le creux de son cou, ses larmes ruisselant dans le t-shirt du biker et mouillant ses affaires.

Il met moins de dix minutes pour arriver chez lui. Il range la moto dans l'allée et aide la gamine à descendre avant de la mener vers la maison. Il sent qu'elle se tend alors qu'elle approche de la maison aussi il décide de la lâcher, lui laissant toute la liberté du monde pour choisir de le suivre ou non. C'est la première fois que Tig fait aussi attention à une fille qui n'est pas une de ses gamines.

Penser à ses filles lui fait tellement mal qu'il a littéralement l'impression de mourir sur place alors il concentre ses pensées sur celle qui est avec lui.

Ils rentrent dans la maison. Tig lui montre le canapé et lui dit qu'il a un coup de fil à passer.

-Doc ? C'est Tig. J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Ouais, je sais qu'on s'entend pas des masses mais c'est urgent. Non c'est pas pour moi…Non, j'ai tué personne… Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec le club. Bordel Doc ! Tu me laisses en placer une ? C'est une gamine. Elle…Elle s'est faite violer, elle est en état de choc. Ouais, elle est chez moi là. Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'un médecin. Ok…Merci, à tout de suite.

Il raccroche et tourne la tête vers la fille qui attend au milieu de la pièce sans bouger, essayant de serrer la veste de Tig sur sa peau nue, un lambeau de sa robe dans une de ses mains ensanglantées.

Il lui propose encore une fois de s'asseoir, elle refuse, Tig réalise qu'elle ne peut peut-être même pas. Alors il la laisse quelques instants, va dans sa chambre et ramène un vieux bas de jogging qui date de plusieurs décennies. D'abord, la gamine n'en veut pas, puis elle finit par accepter et enfile avec difficulté le vêtement, essuyant ses larmes et sa morve sur la veste de Tig qui serre les dents et plisse les yeux.

Tig lui offre un verre d'eau qu'elle refuse et c'est à ce moment-là que la sonnerie retentit. La fille sursaute de peur et il faut que Tig pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule pour qu'elle se calme enfin.

-C'est mon amie médecin. Elle est là pour toi.

Tara est devant la porte avec sa valise de soin et un regard peiné. Tig la fait entrer, essaye de présenter la gosse, se rend compte qu'il ne connait même pas son nom. Il faut quelques secondes pour que la gamine arrive à prononcer :

-Dawn.

Tig ferme les yeux tandis que son cœur sombre.

Quand il les rouvre, il voit le regard peiné de Tara qui le fixe et détourne le sien. Si elle continue à le regarder contre ça, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir se contenir. Puis Tara s'affaire autour de lui. Il la voit sortir ses outils, coucher Dawn sur le canapé, lui parler doucement, prenant sa main dans la sienne pour la calmer. Telle une petit biche prise entre les phares d'une voiture, Dawn agit comme si elle est toujours en danger et Tig ressent ce besoin intense, destructeur, dévastateur de la protéger.

Puis Tara tourne la tête vers lui et lui fait comprendre d'un geste qu'elle va examiner la jeune fille et qu'il doit quitter la pièce. Il hoche la tête, explique à Dawn, _mon dieu_ , qu'il va dans sa chambre un moment et s'apprête à tourner les talons quand il entend :

-Non…S'il te plait. Reste.

Alors il reste.

Il n'a pas le choix.

Il ne veut pas avoir le choix.

Il s'agenouille à côté de la tête de Dawn, elle lui tend la main comme il lui a tendu sa main plus tôt dans la soirée. Il glissa sa sienne contre la peau douce, ses bagues s'entrechoquant dans la poigne de la jeune fille. Dans un instinct paternel qu'il ne pensait plus avoir, il pose son autre main sur le haut de la tête de la pauvre fille et caresse doucement ses cheveux.

Il se rappelle qu'il faisait ça avec ses propres filles quand elles étaient petites et que ce geste, à défaut de calmer sa progéniture, arrivait à le réconforter lui.

Tara examine Dawn avec délicatesse mais elle ne peut empêcher la douleur et les grimaces d'inconfort que Dawn ne peut cacher alors Tig est là, il serra doucement la main de la jeune fille, il lui répète qu'il ne bouge pas et que tout va bien et qu'il ne pourra rien lui arriver, et qu'il est là, il est là, il est là…

Tara finit par partir, laissant une crème cicatrisante à la jeune fille et des conseils avisés. Tig l'enlace quand il sort et il se rend compte qu'il n'a jamais été aussi touché par ce que Tara a fait de toute sa vie. Il lui dit qu'il lui revaudra ça et l'embrasse doucement sur le front en guise d'au-revoir, et il lui semble que la jeune médecin est surprise par le geste étonnamment tendre du biker.

Quand ils se retrouvent tous les deux, le silence revient, et Tig se sent à nouveau mal à l'aise. Dawn est plongée dans ses pensées, dans un endroit qui n'appartient qu'à elle et Tig sent qu'il est de trop dans la pièce.

Alors il lui sort une brosse à dent, une serviette, une culotte qu'une pute a laissée chez lui un soir, à moins que ça ne soit à une de ses filles… La pensée lui étreint le cœur.

Il propose tout son attirail à la jeune fille, va changer les draps dans sa chambre, ouvre la fenêtre pour laisser un peu d'air frais remplacer l'odeur qui règne dans sa chambre.

Dawn annonce qu'elle est épuisée et qu'elle voudrait bien aller se coucher et Tig hoche la tête en réponse. Au fond de lui, il voudrait qu'elle reste plus longtemps avec lui, qu'elle lui fasse partager un peu de sa jeunesse, un peu de son innocence, qu'il se sente comme quand il est avec ses filles, ses filles qu'il ne reverra sans doute jamais.

Depuis la mort de Dawn , Fawn ne veut plus lui adresser la parole.

Quand l'autre Dawn passe à côté de lui pour rejoindre la chambre, elle s'arrête néanmoins à son niveau et, avec hésitation, passe ses deux petits bras autour du cou de l'homme pour le serrer dans une étreinte timide mais sincère. Tig sent des larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues et tremper le col du t-shirt de la jeune fille. Il espère qu'elle ne le remarquera pas.

Puis Dawn s'en va, laissant Tig plus démuni que jamais. Il se couche dans le canapé, sans trop savoir quoi penser, quoi dire, quoi faire. Et sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, il est emporté par un sommeil profond.

A son réveil, Dawn est partie. Il trouve sa chambre vide et l'odeur de son parfum discret qu'il sent encore, comme imprégné dans les murs. Sur la table de la cuisine, les affaires qu'il lui a prêtées la veille au soir sont là, soigneusement pliées. Et à côté, il trouve un bout de papier arraché à une vieille note de station-service, au dos de laquelle il peut lire un simple mot griffonné en hâte au crayon à papier : _Merci._

C'est tout. C'est la seule chose que la jeune fille lui laisse en souvenir. Tig se sert une bière et s'installe sur les marches du perron, les yeux humides.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sent en paix avec lui-même.

Comme si aider cette jeune fille avait permis de laver un peu la culpabilité qui le ronge depuis des semaines.

Comme si c'était un coup de pouce du destin afin de l'empêcher de sombrer.

Comme si c'était un cadeau de sa propre fille qui veille sur lui de là où elle est.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Tig sourit.

Et il lève sa bière vers le ciel pour trinquer avec Dawn.


End file.
